hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamome Gakuen
Kamome Gakuen (Japanese: かもめ学園) is the school that the main characters currently attend or previously attended, as well as the main setting of the series. The academy has 2 separate divisions: Middle School and High School. It also has separate old and new school buildings with noticeably different architecture styles. The school may be located within Tokyo, as a tall structure resembling the Tokyo Tower is visible in the distance from the rooftop. Given Yako's continued presence in Kamome, the schoolhouse where Misaki once taught may have been in the same location. According to Hanako, there are seven places within the school that lead to a boundary, one of which is the staircase in front of the art room, from where the Misaki Stairs can be accessed. Locations Specific classrooms that have been shown include: * Nene's classroom (Class 1-A of the high school division), which seems to be located in the new school building. Akane and Lemon are seat number 1 and 24 respectively. Nene's seat is in the leftmost row by the windows, near the potted plants that she and Aoi take care of. * Teru's classroom (second year of the high school division). * Kou's classroom (Class 3-1 of the middle school division). * Amane's classroom (Class 2-2 of the middle school division), located in the old school building. According to Chapter 10 of the spinoff, the middle and high school classrooms are in separate buildings. The female toilet on the third floor of the old school building. Hanako can be summoned by knocking on the door of the third stall. A "Cleaning in Progress" (清掃中) sign is often placed outside. There is a ledge at the windowsill, where Hanako sometimes sits to play cards with the Mokke. There have been complaints from female students about Kou entering this toilet. Though Hanako has likened the toilet to Yako's Misaki Stairs as their respective territories where they are the strongest, it does not seem to be a boundary as the floor is dry. The practice garden, located near one of the school's gates. Nene comments that it's small, since Kamome is not an agricultural school. There are outdoor plots for planting with a row of sinks nearby, as well as a low building with a semicircle roof, with long tables for students to work at. The Kodama is here (previously as the Confession Tree, which was visible from the building's window). The rooftop of the old school building, accessible by stairs near where Nene first met the Mokke. Hanako and Nene (and sometimes Kou) seem to come up here often, and they first meet Tsukasa here. The roof of the access stairs is accessible via ladder. The art room, used at least once by Nene’s form teacher for a career guidance meeting with Aoi. The Misaki Stairs are accessed by stepping on the fourth step of Staircase B (located in front of the art room). A tower with a domed roof, where the Mokke once hid Kou's earring. It is near the old school building, and close to a circular pond with a low stone wall around the circumference, where Kou and Hanako sat. There are bookshelves along the inner walls. The library, where Nene first met Sakura while researching the Seven Mysteries. The 4PM Bookstacks are accessible from here only at 4PM, apparently by pulling out a specific book (indicated to Nene by a butterfly), which causes a door with a butterfly-patterned window to appear amongst the library bookshelves. There is a large stained glass window opposite the library's entrance. The infirmary, where Nene wakes up after destroying Tsuchigomori's yorishiro. Akane also brings Aoi here when she is almost hit by the falling chandelier in the Clock Keepers arc. In the spinoff, Hanako and later the Mokke are also brought here when they catch the supernatural cold. The home economics room, which has several worktables with stoves, sinks, and typical kitchen equipment. Kou and Nene make doughnuts here, though Kou has to obtain permission from Tsuchigomori to use it. An outdoor seating area with benches and a overhead trellis, where Nene sees Teru being confessed to. Later, one of the Mokke meets Sakura and Natsuhiko here. The broadcasting room where Tsukasa, Sakura, Natsuhiko, and later Mitsuba can often be found. The floor is submerged in water, implying that it is also a boundary. The Student Council room, used by Teru and Akane. Category:Locations